


Boredom

by NihilismBot



Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games), Mortal Kombat - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Blood Kink, Choking, Dirty Talk, Happens between MK9 and MKX, M/M, More violence than a normal person could tolerate, Object Insertion, Spanking, Sub-Zero is a revenant, Violence is revenant foreplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-24
Updated: 2015-07-24
Packaged: 2018-04-10 23:08:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4411433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NihilismBot/pseuds/NihilismBot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quan Chi left revenant!Sub-Zero alone with nothing to do. Then Scorpion shows up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boredom

Bored.

Sub-Zero paced about the Netherrealm. He kicked at the loose dirt and observed the small dust cloud that formed at his feet.

Bored.

Quan Chi was away, speaking with D'Vorah or something. It didn't matter, it didn't concern him. That's what he had been told. “Stay here. I will retrieve you if needed.”

Bored.

He made a disk of ice and tried to skip it along the lava. It bounced twice before melting.

Bored.

The cyromancer was in the middle of forming another disk when there was a sudden puff of fire. A figure emerged from the flame. He threw the disk but didn't bother to watch it before turning his attention to the visitor.

“Am I needed?” Sub-Zero asked.

 “No.” Scorpion approached him. “Neither am I.”

Sub-Zero looked over his companion and raised an eyebrow. “Shall we keep each other entertained?”

Scorpion turned to meet his gaze, considering the offer. “How?”

As with any revenant, Sub-Zero had lost most of his impulse control. His mind was intact, but the morals and foresight that normally reigned in his actions were gone. This was not the first time he had asked Scorpion such a question.

In his earlier days of being a spectre, Scorpion had been more in control of his actions, though easily swayed by anger. Since killing Bi Han and seemingly eliminating any chance for his clan's revival, he had similarly lost his self control. To make it worse, he was quick to respond to any provocation, and Sub-Zero relished in provoking him.

A blast of ice shot at Scorpion, but he was quick to dodge it. Sub-Zero had predicted this move and launched another ice ball. With a flaming punch, Scorpion shattered the attack. Scorpion was too busy defending himself to notice Sub-Zero sweeping his leg. There was a thud as Scorpion fell to the ground.

Without delay, Sub-Zero got on top of him, pinning him to the ground. The revenant quickly froze Scorpions' hands to the floor then landed a solid punch to his jaw. Scorpion tried to wriggle free, but was unable to escape. Another blow hit his cheek. A barrage of blows came down on Scorpion's face until his head lulled to one side.

Sub-Zero removed his mask then leaned down to whisper in Scorpion's ear. “Finished already?”

This was the break Scorpion had been waiting for. Summoning flames to his fists, Scorpion broke free of the ice holding his hands and slammed his head against Sub-Zero's stunning him for a moment. The spectre stood up, knocking Sub-Zero to his back in the process.

The cyromancer was about to get back up when a foot on his neck held him in place. Sub-Zero moved to grab the spectre's ankle but a sudden intense sharp pain in his hand stopped him. He turned to find the source of the pain and saw Scorpion's kunai impaled in his palm. Scorpion pulled back the kunai releasing blood that had been held in place by the weapon. Sub-Zero screamed as the kunai tore at more tissue in it's removal. He quickly conjured ice to numb the pain and seal the wound. The revenant again moved to grab Scorpion and was stopped by a sting at his ear as the kunai landed next to his head.

“Submit,” growled Scorpion.

Sub-Zero shot a glare at the pyromancer. He quickly grabbed the kunai and froze the chain attached to it. Scorpion pulled back the chain causing it to shatter where it had been frozen. Angrily, Scorpion threw the chain to the ground and pressed harder into Sub-Zero's throat.

The shift in weight left Scorpion's other foot vulnerable. Using the last of his strength as he strained to breath, Sub-Zero formed an ice ball and launched it at the spectre's leg. This attack did it's job and caused Scorpion to fall forward, landing on top of Sub-Zero. Quickly, the revenant grabbed the pyromancer and reversed their positions. He removed the kunai from the ground and thrust it into Scorpion's shoulder, freezing it in place.

Scorpion screamed and grabbed his shoulder. Sub-Zero took Scorpion's hand and pinned it above his head. He leaned down and placed a small kiss to Scorpion's mask.

“Submit?” purred Sub-Zero.

Silence.

Amused, Sub-Zero rubbed his knee against Scorpion's groin. As he expected, Scorpion was beginning to get hard. The revenant gave a dark laugh. “You whore, you love this.”

The wraith struggled underneath him. Scorpion attempted to hit Sub-Zero with his knee, but was unable to maneuver properly. Sub-Zero adjusted his own position, using his own legs to pin Scorpion down. He conjured a small knife out of ice which he used to cut open the upper half of Scorpion's outfit.

Scorpion hissed as the blade sliced into his skin. Sub-Zero cut slowly, leisurely dragging the knife down from neck to abdomen leaving behind a crimson trail. Freezing hands teased down Scorpion's chest then slid into the newly made opening, tearing away clothing to expose Scorpion's bare chest. Sub-Zero hummed, pleased with the sight. Beginning just above Scorpion's belt, Sub-Zero traced the blood trail with his tongue, relishing the copper taste. The pyromancer whimpered.

A burst of flame and Scorpion had freed his frozen hand. He ran his fingers threaded in Sub-Zero's short hair and began to pull him away. Sub-Zero grabbed his wrist.

“Do not touch me,” Sub-Zero's voice was firm, but not angry.

Nodding, Scorpion put his hand back above his head.

Sub-Zero thrust his ice knife through Scorpion's hand into the ground. “Keep it there.”

Scorpion winced and moaned, “More.”

“So precious.” The revenant caressed Scorpion's masked face with the back of his hand. He lowered his head and bit down on Scorpion's neck, drawing blood which he eagerly lapped up.

Creating another ice blade, Sub-Zero cut the remainder of Scorpion's clothing off, leaving his mask intact. He cut into Scorpion's thigh and watched the wraith roll his head back, the fingers on his uninjured hand tightening into a fist, a hiss escaping through his teeth. The cyromancer placed a hand behind Scorpion's knee and lifted up his leg. Sub-Zero licked up the seeping blood using his free hand to jerk Scorpion's cock.

Scorpion reflexively lifted his hips off the ground. The pyromancer's desperate panting filled the air. The slight sting of Sub-Zero's tongue on his open wound combined with the pleasure from having his dick stroked turned all of his thoughts hazy. Scorpion rolled his head from side to side. Thighs trembled. His fist gripped into the dirt. He cried out, his seed spilling onto his chest.

Sub-Zero smirk and lowered Scorpion's leg to the ground then leaned forward to kiss Scorpion's mask. “Lovely.” He ripped the ice knife from the wraith's hand. “Hands and knees.”

Scorpion slowly rolled over, being mindful of his shoulder. He kept most of his weight off his injured limb and balanced himself on the knee of his uncut leg and the palm of his pierced hand.

SMACK

A sharp pain across his backside startled Scorpion.

“Face down,” Sub-Zero purred.

Doing his best to keep weight off his damaged shoulder, Scorpion lowered his head to the ground. He arched his back, knowing Sub-Zero liked seeing him that way.

“Already getting hard again?” Sub-Zero gave Scorpion's cock a too-tight squeeze making Scorpion gasp. “What a good whore.”

SMACK

Another blow to Scorpion's well-toned ass made the wraith whimper.

SMACK

SMACK

“Do you like this?” Sub-Zero asked while gently caressing Scorpion's firm muscle.

Scorpion nodded.

SMACK

“Speak up!”

SMACK

“Yes!” Scorpion cried.

“Beg.”

Scorpion hesitated, remaining silent.

Sub-Zero sighed. “You were being so good.”

There was a chill in the air behind Scorpion. However, due to his position, he couldn't see what Sub-Zero was doing. Then an abrupt freezing sensation spread through him. He cried out, half in shock and half in pleasure. Scorpion continued to pant as he adjusted to the sensation of the ice inside of him.

“Like this?” Sub-Zero chuckled, “Of course you do, whore.” He began moving the ice construct in and out of Scorpion, setting a steady pace. Then he stopped.

Scorpion tried to move his hips to create more friction with the object. “Please,” he begged.

“Now you ask.” Sub-Zero struck him and Scorpion moaned. The cyromancer continued to hit Scorpion's ass while the wraith writhed and whined. When he began moving the ice construct again, it took only a few more strikes before Scorpion came for the second time.

Scorpion's breath was heavy, and his mind hazy. He only became aware of a shift in his position when he saw Sub-Zero above him. His post-orgasm induced bliss led him to tug Sub-Zero closer to him, pressing their foreheads together. Sub-Zero smiled and placed a kiss on his mask.

“We are not done yet.” Abruptly, Sub-Zero thrust into him. He started off gentle, enjoying the way Scorpion lost himself in sensation. The wraith's mind was far too clouded with pleasure to keep himself in check the way he normally would. Every gesture the revenant made caused Scorpion to let out a small gasp. His eyes were wide and his head rolled back. His hips arched to meet every thrust.

“Harder...” Scorpion's voice was soft compared to his normal tone. “More...”

He couldn't deny the request and increased his pace. Slamming into the wraith.

“M-more!”

Sub-Zero grunted. He pressed a hand to Scorpion's throat. “Sh-shut up.” He was close.

Sensation only became more acute for Scorpion. The throbbing in his shoulder. The sting in his thigh. The ache in his hand. The thrill every time Sub-Zero thrust into him. It was all becoming too much. When Sub-Zero's other hand joined the first, he came hard. Nearly blacking out from the combined pleasure and lack of air.

Sub-Zero loosened his grip on Scorpion's neck. A few more thrusts and he finally came. Panting hard as he waited for the waves of pleasure to fade. He withdrew and lay next to Scorpion. Sounds of their breathing filling the air.

With great effort, Scorpion moved himself closer to Sub-Zero, laying his head on his chest. Sub-Zero absentmindedly stroked Scorpion's head. The two would have stayed like that longer but something interrupted.

Quan Chi teleported into view having returned from whatever meeting had been occupying him. He paused, displeased to see his favorite attack team in such a disrespectful state.

Ignoring the pain, Scorpion sat upright, embarrassed that his master caught them.

Sub-Zero just gave a half-hearted wave to the sorcerer.

“Really?” Quan Chi hissed in disgust. “Again?!”

 

**Author's Note:**

> One day, I'll write something that doesn't end on a joke.


End file.
